


Marriage

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dorks, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: "Will you marry me?""What?..."
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	Marriage

The snores of each of the Links resonated from within the camp. Time sat beside Hyrule by the fire, watching for monsters. 

"Hey, Time?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Wh…. I know that you said you were married…. And that it's a thing between two people but…. I don't really… Understand it." 

"Oh, well….." Time coughed to clear his throat before staring up at the stars. "Marriage is like a special bond between two people that care about each other. It's like asking someone to be their family. Before you get married though, you have to propose to them." 

"How do you do that?" 

The old man chuckled lightly. "Well, you bring them to a special place, get a ring and then go on one knee, like this." He demonstrated by removing his wedding ring and holding it in one finger. Then, he sat on one knee, holding the ring out slightly. "And you ask them 'Will you marry me?' before you either tell them why you want to be married or just waiting for a response." 

"And if they say yes?" 

"Then you're engaged. And then later, you plan your wedding and are married." 

Hyrule pulled his knees up to his face and stared up at the stars, watching as they each twinkled and glistened like fairies in the sky. 

"And this is only if you _really_ care about someone, right?" 

"Yep." 

Hyrule cared about a lot of people but not that many where he'd want to marry them. Well…. There were the other Links. He cared about them so much! He had no idea what he'd do without them. 

_'Should I propose to them? Do they care about me that much?'_

Hyrule had no idea if they'd say yes or not. But…. Maybe he should try? 

"Thank you, Time." 

Time brushed off his knees and sat back down next to him. "No problem, kid. You should go back to bed now since it's incredibly late. We'll be waking up early tomorrow, too." 

"Okay, g'night. I love ya." 

"Goodnight, son. Love you, too."

\--------------

Hyrule grabbed Legend's hand and pulled him up the mountain, away from the group. 

"Hyrule, where are we going?" The veteran giggled. 

"Just wait. We'll be there soon." 

He dragged him around the trees and past rocks until he found the spot Wild had shown him on his slate (somehow without getting lost).

The pair gasped in the beauty of the hill. Cherry blossom petals were scattered all over the ground. A small puddle of water sat in the middle of the area and grass and flowers grew all around it. The cherry blossom tree, who's pink petals brightened the entire area. The most beautiful place there was the sunset, the orange and rosy glow and the bright light of the sun painted with the fluffy white clouds awed the pair as they walked near the edge and gazed into the horizon. 

"It's beautiful." Legend breathed, his body bathing in the glowing, sinking sunlight. 

Hyrule watched his companion gaze at the scenery around them, playing with the ring in his hand. He felt so nervous, he had no idea how this would go. Will he say no? What will it be like if he says yes? Will Legend get mad? 

"Hyrule, what do you think of this place?" 

He looked up into Legend's eyes. "I-I think it's…. Amazing… It's so calm…" 

"I know…." 

The two sat down by the edge and under the tree, their feet dangling slightly off. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the view and basking in the sunlight. 

_'It's time…'_

Hyrule stood up and walked a bit away from the ledge, grabbing Legend's hand. 

"Hyrule, is everything okay?" 

"Y-yeah. Just come here." 

Hyrule pulled Legend away from the ledge and right in front of him. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee before pulling out his ring. 

"Legend…. Will you marry me?" 

Legend's eyes went wide with shock. "What?..."

He could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest. "I asked Time what marriage was like and he told me that it's asking someone to be your family. He told me that it was a special bond between two people who cared a lot about each other. So I wanted to marry you so that you'd be my family!" 

Legend stared at him, surprise still etched into his features. Hyrule sat on his knee, awkwardly, scared that he did something wrong. 

" N-nevermind… This was a dumb idea-"

A hug cuts him off and Legend wraps himself around him. 

" We're already family, you idiot." Legend chuckled. "But… I have to say no." 

Hyrule felt his world crumble into a million pieces.

"Why?" He whimpered, on the verge of tears. 

"Because I see you as a brother, not as a husband." 

"I also see you as a brother b-but that doesn't mean I can't marry you!" 

"Hyrule, I think you got this whole marriage thing a little messed up." Legend laughed as he pulled away from the hug, leaving only his hands on Hyrule's arm. 

Hyrule watched him with confused eyes. "I don't understand what you mean…" 

Legend laughed harder, letting go of Hyrule and holding his stomach. 

"Legend, wh… Why are you laughing?" Hyrule asked, giggling slightly as well. 

"M-marriage is for two p-people who… Who love each other _romantically_!" 

The true definition of marriage that Legend had told him slapped Hyrule in the face as hard as a moblin club and he couldn't help but start laughing right along with the veteran. 

"I… am _so_ dumb!" 

"N-nah, nah. You… You're good just…. Holy Hylia…." 

The two sat next to each other under the tree, gasping for air after their laughing fit. 

Once they calmed down, they sat there as the darkness of the night fell over the land. 

"I'm…. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward." Hyrule apologized meekly, playing with the ring still in his hand. 

"Don't worry about it," Legend reassured him. "You didn't know, it's fine." 

"Still…." 

Legend put a hand on top of Hyrule's. "Hey,"

The brunette looked up into the eyes of his brother. 

"Don't worry about it. People make mistakes and ya learn from 'em. Don't worry, 'kay?" 

"O… okay."

"Good. Now we should head back. The others are probably worried."

"Okay. Let's go!" 

Together, they trekked down the mountain, saying goodbye to the cherry blossom tree sitting by the pond. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hyrule, wanna make brother rings?"
> 
> "Yes!"
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!! 💍❤️


End file.
